battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis or King of all 42 for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Hi, Jerry, (mind if I call you that?) I am also a fellow admin in this site. I you need help you can contact me, Chance.Pervis, or Kingofall42, hope you enjoy this wiki! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Point of view Jerry, please note that this wiki is formed by the clone trooper's point of view, so don't go too specific on names. The princess leia name is fine, due to the clone's point of view. If you want to be precise, please go to Wookieepedia. Thank you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Spelling By the way, you are not the only one I speak about this topic. Point to notice: You are not the only one on this site, a great user call Kingofall 42 is from england, and he spell stuff differently so, please leave the british spelling as it is, okay?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ban Hi, if you continue to rename pages to Wookiepedia article names you will be banned. This is a video game wiki, not a wiki that is up to wookiepedia standards. This is how a soldier sees it and if you continue you will have a 1 week ban. I do not want to ban anyone, but I will if this continues. . 16:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay, but next time, before you do any thing, ask us, okay?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Title Please write a title for each of the messages you leave, or at least put a bullet, so it's easier to seperate messages. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Hey, how come your profile picture is always changing?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Name 2 By the way, can you explain your name?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heh, the name's pretty funny...by the way, how are you liking this wiki? Great work You did a good job, keep it up!Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) pic what picture do you got on your profile now? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) School Hey guys, I just want to tell you my school open on monday, so I won't be avalable during the afternoons, but do feel free to leave a message at my talk page, I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks! :)Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Joke Hi Guys! Can you vote my jokes? :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Pics. Jerry, can you try your best to only take pictures from the Battlefront? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man Anyway, nice job. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Compliment New rule: Never deny compliments form an officer! (just kidding!) and check this page out.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RC wiki Thanks for your contribution to the Rep. Comm. wiki. In fact, I will name you user of the month there. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That is taken effectively right now Look in the main page of the RC wiki and your profile page. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. I just think I can invent a new User of the Month system. Each month a user must earn the UOTM badge, those who won will be awarded the badge taken from the older UOTM. If this continues this way, you will win all the time. BTW, do you got a quote you want to share on the Main page? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) like... Any quote is fine but no profanity. Even a witty one is okay like my "..." (don't take it!) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No man, its awsome! I am great at making quotes, but I never thought of that one! Good one! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Annnnd.... its in... Ta-Dah! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: Do you got RC? COD wiki (Call Of Duty, by the way) really? That much vandal?! Wow! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is an idea... Since you get so much of those scums, why don't you contact V.S.T.F ? (Volunteer Spam Task Force) I heard they help a lot! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup They seem so good that the wikia community central show them off! Sorry for the delay in answer, had to do something...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic. Dude! What is up with a new profile pic every week?! I am not mad, but it is very confusing. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 05:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heh... I know what you mean, sometime I got that too... IVIonsterS. Isn't that kid just hard headed? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you check his fanon wiki? If you did, how was it? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Bwa, ha, ha, ha!!!! Here is what he said on his main page! "Welcome, trooper. Please help contribute your ideas, stories, plans, or just help out by editting grammar! We can't wait to see your work!"..."Editting"? And if it is an RC fanon, why would he put and ARC trooper in the main page?! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, another thing: He protect all the pages so only him can edit it. *Stubborn* Yeah... It is so terrible, I won't even sponcer my RC wiki to it! (Don't tell him I said this) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) warning do not add bad messages again to another user Yeah, I have a feeling that I will have more people on my "Fanon Corner" than his wiki...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Never worry they will. Mine is already the fourth down from the google list. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yikes!!! Okay, here is a deal: We get around 50 good articles (NOT COPIED FROM WOOKIEEPEDIA, PLEASE!) and I am going to hire the content team to come in and spuse things up a bit. Deal? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool... Good, and before I give you a citeria, I just want you to know that wikia is updating AGAIN! :( This time they will replace the "Talk Page" with "Message Board" or something like that. Now the citeria: (underline ones are the things that we need to work on) *The requester should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to skin design and homepage help *The wiki should have at least one active admin, meaning he or she has made at least one edit in the last 7 days *The wiki should have at least 50 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th (20%) of all pages on the wiki *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals. It should be a stable, friendly place *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, see you there! Since I don't own RC, you write the articles, I will categorize them and fix any spelling/grammar errors. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho! You are making a BF3 description too? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I made mine first. Then Kingo liked mine and made his, now you must think you where the first, don't you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Heh, Sure, you can read it, but one warning: Do not take my contents without permission and give me credit for it too! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) This wiki's theme do you like this wiki's theme? I made it myself! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I know Made it from paint. When I click tiled, it swiches back to the original pic. Help us with this wiki, the copyright rule is now VERY strict. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ho, ho, ho! Look here. I don't know what he is laughing at my RC wiki, but he should look at his own! LOL! And by the way, Do Not tell that guy about this wiki, we don't want him here...(don't comment on that wiki, leave him waiting alone) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yessir! I saw, and is that awful! Why would I like him if he has bad grammar, spelling, etc.? I could meet you in chat. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Same here BTW, can we do this on chat so we don't clutter our talk pages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Odd I can't chat anymore... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Working on it Alright. I will put a template up for you so no one else can work on it other than you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin I will think about it. You are very likely to get it...but the only problem is that we only have 3 users there, making more admin to user ratio is kinda off, I might give it to you when there are more users...around twenty. And the A Clone Apart, no, I did not make it. And did you know they got sued by LucasArts and has to close down? They are not making anymore... :( Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ACA Yes. It is sad...I want more of the humor...And I think I can get more of the people on RC by making better articles. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Well, lets see, yes you could make a subpage of your profile page, that is what all of us did, after all...and about the jokes, no, I found them on Wikipedia. I should start making good jokes... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ... Change the name again? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Look at your name plate, it said "JerryWiffleWaffle" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh Darn! Now this place feel like facebook. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup now the wiki is like a target for pedophiles *Shiver* with most people putting their names in...scary indeed... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Art taste you sure have some art taste if you keep changing the profile pic! Every time you got a new pic, I thought we got a new user, and I was like "Yes!" but when I saw "EternalBlaze" I was like "Oh..." Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :) It is a wonder you still can type. So...what did you do? Your friend over there said "did a stunt." Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I heard you do martial arts... I do too...well kind of. I create my own style out of other styles... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:37, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... and some of my own moves..have yet to spar somebody... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) But... then I will be fighting myself....and did you read the blog? A Clone Apart is now back online!!! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha, ha, ha! The link to the videos is on the blog now. And looks like your friend has the same art taste, change it all the time... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah (like my christmas hat) and I mind you, the new videos contain some profanity. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know just a little forewarning, just in case you want to spead the news to more ACA people. Next christmas I will make the clone shoot snowballs. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup Now...I am trying to make the wiki more joyful, not dull like some other wiki I know. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like cheerful wiki communities...So, how are you now? I may not repond for a while, have to eat. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Transparacy is the background good now? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will make it a little more transparent because I can't really see the snow now...And you are okay from that injury? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a safe and a joyful Christmas, EturnalBlaze! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) All squad report in! Okay I created the NGBRT wiki, I should note that the wiki is blog centered and you can create blogs and they will be counted as a page. Link here Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, I need you to help me set up the site at the moment... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) We are on lockdown please do not edit today due to our wiki protest against SOPA. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Eternal? omg I didn't know you edited here! -- cannedsoup 01:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) no No, I just figured there was a SWBF wiki, and apparently, I found you on the wiki activity and I was like "I didn't know Brandon edited here" xD -- cannedsoup 19:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *Whoa. Creepy. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) dude Dude, you're being too paranoid. This is as far as I'm gonna go for now. I'm not going back to the old wikis I edited on because those users were total dicks xD -- cannedsoup 01:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) *Remind me about Wookieepedia... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What I did just removing Obi's edits to your wishlist.. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and one thing, you can take any of my ideas, but just tell me, okay? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi hmm but I created this page and is it ok to make mines too? Obi wan masterexxx10 15:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Um...no That's not the idea at all...I agree putting in a large content on another article, so I am fine the way it is... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) by the way I already created my wishlist and how did you get the green tex thing? Obi wan masterexxx10 23:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) April's Fools!!!! Hey, one must have do something, eh? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello there I'm glad you like my MMORPG idea. I just wanted to stop by and say hi as this is the first time we have spoken. MaxReebo 03:53, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Indeed Man, I should probably get some sleep...I shall speak to you later. MaxReebo 04:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just saw what I did on that strategy page - why on earth would rebel vanguards be attacking snowspeeders :D Sam1207 22:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey just an update, did you see my new user heading on my user page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, By the way, what is your profile pic now? Also, how do you like the music on the main page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC)